


The Flower with Three Petals

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy AZ, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight Wikstrom gets lost in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower with Three Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Wikstrom a Rapidash because what is a knight without a noble steed?

Wikstrom looked around in the unfamiliar woods. No matter where he looked, he couldn’t tell where he was. He was almost feeling like the woods were changing around him, keeping him trapped.

 

He shook his head, attempting to clear it. He was just fatigued and his tired mind was playing tricks on him. He just had to rest for a moment and he’d be able to get his bearings better with a clear, rested head.

 

“It looks like we’re lost,” he said to his Aegislash and Rapidash, swinging himself down from his steed’s back. “Let’s rest for a moment.” He sighed and sat down at the root of a wide, wide tree. Aegislash floated around him and started keeping watch. Rapidash scraped the ground with its hoof and started grazing on the grass that grew on the forest floor.

 

Wikstrom sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the harsh bark of the tree. He must have been more tired than he had expected since sleep quickly overtook him.

 

He woke up because he felt he was being watched. He opened his eyes and immediately two things happened. Wikstrom saw a white-haired figure lying on their side, watching him with their head propped on their hand. They were so close that it startled Wikstrom and he tried to jolt back, only to discover he couldn’t move.

 

“Do not be afraid,” the figure said in a low, smooth voice.

 

“I can’t move,” Wikstrom replied. He realized that he was lying on his back instead of leaning onto the tree. His armour was also gone.

 

“Relax,” the figure hummed, moving to hover over Wikstrom.

 

Wikstrom struggled, trying to move away. This seemed to amuse the person above him. His (Wikstrom now saw that it was a man) deep brown eyes sparkled with amber and gold and the corners of his mouth curled upwards just a little.

 

Wikstrom turned his head, searching for Aegislash and Rapidash. He spotted Aegislash laying on the ground near him, but out of his reach. “Aegislash, come,” Wikstrom said, holding his hand out.

 

Aegislash didn’t move.

 

The man laid down, propping his head on his hand again. He was so close that Wikstrom could feel the warmth of his body. “I could imprison you for bringing that here,” he said, voice still smooth.

 

Wikstrom looked at him. “What?”

 

“Cold iron,” the man said, “We don’t take kindly to it here.”

 

Wikstrom frowned and just now realized how peculiar the man looked. He had black-and-red, three-petaled flowers in his hair, especially in a ring around the top of his head... and his eyes were speckled with gold and they looked… ancient. He had more of those flowers in a bush on his shoulders. His attire made Wikstrom think of a Florges.

 

“You’re not human,” Wikstrom said.

 

The man smiled, eyes sparkling. “You are correct, human knight.”

 

Wikstrom stared at him, letting it all sink in. The man traced a line under Wikstrom’s eye with a long, elegant finger, looking thoughtful.

 

“Are you going to keep me here?” Wikstrom finally asked.

 

“Do you want to stay?” the man countered.

 

Wikstrom hesitated. “I have a duty to my people. I can’t stay if I wanted,” he said carefully.

 

“What a shame,” the man said, setting his hand on Wikstrom’s chest and drawing small circles with his fingertips. Wikstrom realized just how close they were. His heart sped up and he was sure the man felt it too.

 

“I… I never introduced myself, did I?” Wikstrom stammered. “My name is Wikstrom, from the kingdom of Kalos.”

 

“You shouldn’t give your name out so easily,” the man smiled, “I am AZ, the king of the fairies.”

 

Wikstrom’s eyes widened. “Ah, forgive me, Your Highness, I have been entirely too informal…” He tried to bow his head, but it was rather difficult since he was still lying down and AZ was above him.

 

AZ chuckled and lifted Wikstrom’s chin, making him look at him. “Do not worry about it, human knight Wikstrom,” he said, “this is a very informal meeting…” He gazed at Wikstrom for a long, long while.

 

So long, that Wikstrom was starting to feel very uncomfortable. He was about to say something, when AZ spoke up again.

 

“I suppose you want to go to your people now,” he said, tracing an invisible line down Wikstrom’s chest.

 

“Y-yes, that-” Wikstrom’s voice was breathier than he intended, so he cleared his throat and started again, “Yes, that would be… for the best.”

 

AZ nodded and sat up. Wikstrom felt like a weight was lifted off of him and he found he could move again. Aegislash jumped up immediately. Wikstrom sat up and looked around for his armour and Rapidash. His steed appeared out of nowhere, with a Gallade that was holding the pieces of his armour. Wikstrom received the pieces from it and he thanked it. He started putting the armour on, very aware of AZ’s eyes on him.

 

When Wikstrom strapped the last piece in, AZ spoke up. “What is the purpose of that peculiar garment? It looks…” AZ paused as he searched for a word, “...uncomfortable.”

 

Wikstrom chuckled. “It’s not meant to be comfortable. It’s supposed to protect me.”

 

“From what?”

 

“Attacks,” Wikstrom said, checking if Rapidash was alright, “Spears, arrows, swords…”

 

AZ narrowed his eyes and glanced at Aegislash.

 

“Not this sword,” Wikstrom smiled, “This one is my partner and it would never hurt me.”

 

AZ nodded, although he looked sceptical. He stood up and towered over Wikstrom and Rapidash. “Are you ready to go?”

 

Wikstrom nodded and took Rapidash’s reins. AZ started walking and Wikstrom followed him. Sooner than Wikstrom had expected, they arrived at the edge of the woods.

 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Wikstrom the human night,” AZ said with a small bow.

 

“Likewise,” Wikstrom said, bowing too. He then climbed onto his steed and turned to look at the fairy king one last time. He was still taller than Wikstrom. “Thank you for, er… allowing me to stay.”

 

“Thank you for visiting,” AZ smiled. He lifted his hand to his hair and plucked one of the three-petaled flowers out. He gave it to Wikstrom. “If you need me, pluck one petal from this flower. I will come, no matter where you are,” he said, “But use it wisely, it has only three petals.”

 

Wikstrom nodded, stunned. “I will treasure this, your highness.”

 

AZ smiled and bent his head to kiss Wikstrom’s forehead. “Now go, Wikstrom the human knight. Your people must miss you.”

 

Wikstrom blushed and dug his heels into Rapidash’s sides, starting to make his way back home.

 

He got home safely, and weeks passed. He was almost convinced that everything that had happened was just a dream, but he still had the red-and-black flower he had gotten from the fairy king.

 

 


End file.
